


Troll The Ancient Yuletide Carol

by arcadiatales



Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadiatales/pseuds/arcadiatales
Summary: When Jim returns to Arcadia for a Christmas visit, the Reckless Club decide to give him a surprise- along with the whole town.





	Troll The Ancient Yuletide Carol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for-the-glory-of-dragons (forthegloryofdragons)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegloryofdragons/gifts).



> warning: major spoilers for 3Below ahead. There may be some plot inconsistencies and i apologise in advance! Constructive criticism is always welcomed.
> 
> This was a Secret Santa gift for @/ for-the-glory-of-dragons, and I'd totally do it again.

"This meeting of the Reckless Club…" Toby glanced over at his gathered friends, "is in session. Jim might be coming home for Christmas. Let’s give Jimbo and Claire a good homecoming. Any ideas?" He moved to an empty chair, taking a bite out of his sandwich. 

"We could shove Lake in a locker," Steve joked, throwing a paper plane into the trash bin. "Nah, I’d say a surprise would work. He likes Vespas, doesn’t he? I remember the one time he tried to be cool and ride one just like mine. I got a concussion after. Anyway, his Vespa got destroyed or somethin’ says Domzalski. We could get one for him." He shrugged.

"Can we not shove people in lockers?" ElI ventured nervously. "I think we could make Jim think dragons were real and have him fight a fake one for fun. He seems like an adventure kind of guy…."

"I think Steve’s on to something for once," Mary held up her phone, unfazed as she let the camera flash with a charming smile. "But he’s… a troll now. Would a normal Vespa do the trick? Tight Jeans Hank might know someone that could fix it up. He still owes me for the breakup," Mary chuckled. "Don’t tell _anyone_ , but we’re on a need to know basis."

"Mary!" Darci yelled in surprise. "You hooked back up with _Tight Jeans Hank?_ Since when?" She raised an eyebrow. "He better be what he's worth or I’ll smash this guitar in his face," she scoffed. "Or we could go to Mayor Nuñez. Get her to organise a Christmas Market or something. Since that battle, some people haven’t gotten their closure yet. People died. Some of those trolls died. The whole town’s been avoiding this issue for months now. We could bring everyone together again."

Shannon strode into the room, shoving three jars of dollar bills on the table. "My contribution to the Let’s bring the Trollhunters Home Fund." She smiled smugly. "It’s perfectly legal, don’t worry. I don’t think the Chess Club even knows they have student funding." 

"We’ll take Steve and Darci’s idea." Toby nodded. "Darci and Eli, you two convince the Mayor to set that party up. Mary and Steve, you’re going to get the Vespa ready while Shannon and I will take this…" He shook a jar nervously, "money and get baking supplies. We’ll bake Jim a cake he’ll love, troll or not." 

Darci grinned, holding out her hand for a high five, which Eli surprisingly accepted. "We’ll get you that party, TP. You and I better get first dance of the night." With a wink in her boyfriend’s direction, Eli and Darci walked out of the classroom. 

Steve and Mary were next, currently discussing how exactly they were going to get hold of a Vespa on a limited budget, and eventually deciding on using some of the money from Shannon’s jars to rent one just for a day. After all, the Vespa dealership man wouldn't deny two upstanding teenagers with perfect records, would he?

"So… what kind of a cake would a half-troll eat?" Shannon raised an eyebrow. "I don’t think trolls are a big fan of frosting, Toby. You’re the troll-hunter expert here." She headed into the grocery store, picking out a few ingredients. "Think he’ll like chocolate or vanilla? Toby? Hello?" She frowned, seeing his face light up as he looked down at his phone. "What’s up?"

[ Hey, Tobes.  
I’m sorry I haven’t replied you in ages, but I’m coming home in two days. We’re all coming home. Don’t worry, we’re not bringing Merlin.  
Claire finally got me a portable so I could charge my cell-phone. I miss you guys so much, and I’m looking forward to celebrate Christmas with you guys :)  
Save the Diablo Maximus for me, okay?  
Your friend, Jim.]

"He replied!" Toby grinned, his smile so wide it threatened to spill out of his cheeks. "Jimbo’s coming back in two days!" He stretched out an arm, excitedly throwing the chocolate sauce in before Shannon could say anything else. "I might have an idea about that. We’ll fill the cake with socks. Argyle ones. Trolls love a good pile of socks. Trust me on this, it sounds weird, but I know it’ll work."

With a raised eyebrow, Shannon nodded, deciding not to question it. "I think we’ll have no problem getting those socks. Half the boys in this town don’t wash their socks as often as you think," She laughed. "Did I tell you about the one time Eli Tokyo drifted?" Shannon grinned. "It was phenomenal." 

"You want me to… _what_?" Ophelia Nuñez glanced skeptically at the two teenagers, barely managing to see past the mounting stack of paperwork on her desk. Ever since the arrival of the aliens and the damage the Eternal Night caused, her job had suddenly gotten far more interesting. From fielding queries from other curious towns to resolving disagreements between the remaining trolls that stayed behind and humans and finding homes for the displaced children in the Darklands, nothing could surprise her at this point. "If you couldn’t tell, I’m up to my neck in town issues. Why should I endorse a carnival party?"

Darci sighed, clearly ready for such a response. Claire’s mom meant well, but she could be a little…. intense at times. "The town needs this, Mrs Nuñez. Claire’s coming home too. A celebration might just be the thing you need to solve your problems. Eli and I will help too. It’s been a crazy year for all of us. And for those affected by the big battle that took place just last month, we can have a big tree memorial. I promise, you won’t regret it."

"We could go door-to-door advertising it and have a bake sale," Eli suggested. "It’d give the Girl Scouts a chance to earn an extra badge, and get everyone in a celebrating mood. We’ll have carnival games and things for creepers to do too." He adjusted his thick glasses, giving the mayor a smile. "I hear DJ Kleb’s willing to play too."

" _Claire’s_ coming…. home?" Ophelia Nuñez stood up, wiping a stray tear from her eyes as she walked from her desk to where the two teenagers were standing. "Then let’s make it a good one." She smiled. "My daughter’s coming home! Javier! _Our Claire’s finally coming back!_ " 

Javier Nuñez emerged from the next room, hugging his wife tightly before taking another bite of his chorizo. "Then you kids have some work to do." He took a stack of papers from the pile, handing them to Eli. "These people all lost something during the battle. Perhaps you could try and invite them to the party." 

"Will do, Mr and Mrs Nuñez." Darci grinned. "We won’t let you down!’ She called, exiting the mayor’s office along with Eli. Toby had asked for a party, and she was going to give him the night of his life. "Now, let’s go help some people."

Krel glanced from Steve to Mary, a confused expression on his features. "You want to make this Vespa… troll-safe?" He spun a wrench, deftly catching it with his other hand. "Consider it done." He offered Steve a small smile, continuing to work on adjusting the weight the vehicle could hold. Ever since the math duel with Seamus, he had become fairly good friends with the other boy, who had recommended him to Tight-Jeans Hank after Hank had gotten an urgent text message from Mary. "I’m sure Jim would appreciate the gesture."

"Lake was a buttsnack… but a good friend. If he's coming home, then we’re going to do whatever we can for him. He’s saved my life once or twice, and I might have done the same." Steve returned the smile, just as his girlfriend walked through the front door. "Aja?" He got up, giving her a tight hug. "It’s good to see you."

"I still do not get why anyone would want their 'butt snacked on," Aja frowned in concentration. "Humans are weird." She smiled up at her boyfriend, giving him a light kiss on the cheek, much to Mary’s approval. "I hear they’re having a carnival, little brother. And they’ve asked for DJ Kleb. Looks like you made that mark."

"Whoo-hoo! _DJ Kleb!_ " Mary enthused, snapping a quick picture of Krel currently at work on the Vespa. "And Staja is back on track!" The camera panned to a blushing Aja and Steve, who awkwardly waved at Mary’s phone. "You heard it first from Mary Wang!"

Krel looked up from the Vespa, his smile growing wider by the minute. "They want me to play at their car-nival? Then DJ Kleb is in the house!" He raised a fist in the air with a contented nod. "I promise, it’ll be what Aja calls…. _lively._ "

The group of teenagers talked and laughed into the afternoon, satisfied after hours of hard work when Krel finally finished their Vespa. 

"Everything’s set for Jim to come home," Steve remarked. "I hope he’s ready to come home, whatever he’s doing now."

Jim had made the final preparations to hand the running of New Trollmarket to Merlin, who promised that he would keep the settlement safe in their absence. Everything was in place. Yet, the Trollhunter still kept a silent vigil over the rudimentary memorial they had erected for Draal, his other former mentor who had given his life protecting him. Jim had been too focused on silent meditation to notice the footsteps behind him, until a slender magenta hoof had tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Can’t sleep, Little Gynt?" Nomura glanced amusedly from him to the statue of Draal. "You’re not the only one who misses him, you know." Upon Jim’s curious expression, she sat next to him with a small laugh, their faces illuminated by the warm glow of the Heartstone. "He was a brave warrior. Draal met a noble end, and he would not have wanted it any other way. I wish…. we got another chance at it. But our fallen friend is not what distresses you, is it?"

Jim sighed, giving his enemy-turned-friend a reluctant nod. "I know everyone’s excited to have me back, Nomura, but I’m not all human anymore. What if I don’t fit in? There’s a part of me I can never get back. Sometimes I wish I never had picked up the amulet. I’d be graduating high school right beside Toby and Claire-"

"And _Gunmar_ would have won," Nomura shook her head. "I know it is hard for you to adjust. I wish I’d have remained a troll instead of becoming a Changeling. We cannot change the past. Peer Gynt helped me find what the fleshbags call…. a new normal. What is your constant, Little Gynt? Hold on to it. An anchor can be useful for navigating unfamiliar territory. What is one thing you know will stay the same, in both worlds?"

"Claire," Jim answered without thinking, glancing over at the tiny house he had helped build for his girlfriend in New Trollmarket. "Her and Toby. We’ve been through this whole war together, and I wouldn't have done it with anyone else. I know they’ll be right by my side, human or troll."

"Then you are lucky to have them as your friends, Trollhunter." Nomura put a hoof on Jim’s shoulder. "You may not notice it, but more people care for you than you think. Arcadia will accept you, Little Gynt, human or not. You are a part of them, as they are a part of you. You just need to believe it."

"Thanks, Nomura." Jim allowed himself a small, genuine smile, hugging the other troll tightly. "You’re always welcome in Trollmarket too. No matter what the other Trolls may think."

"There you two are!" Blinky called, running up to them, nearly out of breath. "The gyre is ready. We are going back to Arcadia!" He grinned, pulling them towards the gyre, where Claire stood waiting. "It’s been so long since I’ve seen AAARRRGGHH."

Jim bent down slightly, giving his girlfriend a light kiss before stepping into the gyre with his friends. "To Arcadia," the half-troll nodded, looking back at the settlement he helped build until it winked out of sight, replaced with the familiar-looking gyre of old Trollmarket. What he was not expecting, however, was the amount of people gathered expectantly around the gyre. 

Barbara Lake had been the first to embrace her son, hugging him tightly. "It’s so good to see you again," she smiled. "Have you been eating- whatever it is trolls eat?" Troll or not, she was still his mother, and she was proud of him. "You’ve got to tell me more about your adventures-"

Toby pushed his way through the crowd, finally making it to Jim with the widest smile anyone had ever seen. Barbara nodded, stepping aside as he put his arms around his friends’ taller shoulders, with much effort. "Jimbo!’ He yelled, already starting to chatter on about what he had done while they were gone. "You’re going to love this surprise."

"Blinky home." AAARRRGGHH!!! grinned, lifting Blinky up and nearly crushing his four-armed friend. "AAARRRGGHH!!! missed you." His eyes lit up, letting out a rumbling laugh. "Stay?"

"Of course." Blinky choked out, hugging his friend right back. "You’re welcome to visit New Trollmarket too. It’s not the same without you, AAARRRGGHH!!!. I need my partner back." He returned AAARRRGGHH!!!’s grin with a matching one before launching into an exaggerated retelling of their journey to New Jersey.

Claire and her parents stood to the side, excitedly talking and hugging each other. While being on the road with Jim was a refreshing change, she felt good to be home. "I missed you both so much," she whispered. "I promise, I’ll visit more often now that the gyre is fixed."

"We’re happy to have you home," Ophelia Nuñez held her daughter’s hand affectionately. "And we’ve all got quite the surprise waiting," she chuckled. "Your friends have been resourceful." Turning to the crowd, she cleared her throat. "Let the carnival begin!"

Jim glanced out at the familiar town in awe at the huge tree that had been set up in the middle of town, along with several human and troll-friendly game stalls and even a Ferris wheel. "Whoa." He took a bite of his burrito. "You didn’t have to do this, Tobes."

"Yeah, we did." Toby nudged his friend, pointing to the cake. "We’ve got a cake, a Vespa, and two whole days to celebrate." He smiled. "Welcome home, Jim. We all missed you."

"But I can’t eat-" Jim held the cake knife, cutting a slice for himself, his knife hitting a soft object. "Socks?" His expression lit up, dropping the knife and devouring the entire cake(and the sock filling) in seconds. "Thank you, Tobes. For everything."

Claire smirked, getting AAARRRGGHH!!! to lift her up as she swiftly placed a Santa hat on her boyfriend’s head. "It’s a Christmas tradition," she laughed at his reaction. "All of us have these hats on."

Jim blushed slightly, putting the mask on as he returned to his human form. Even if it was temporary, he still missed his navy jacket. Pulling his girlfriend into a long kiss, Jim smiled contentedly. "I wouldn’t trade this for anything."

As the citizens of Arcadia, human and troll alike, gathered underneath the huge Christmas tree, Mayor Nuñez surveyed the crowd, beginning her speech. "We were once divided," she began, looking directly at Claire and Jim, "but now, we are one. Arcadia is as much troll, or any other creature, as it is human. We may have our differences, but we came together to combat the forces that threatened the existence of our town. Some of us lost friends, family even, in the fight. Their memories shall live on, in us. We are Arcadia, and this town shall hopefully, remain standing for generations to come."

Putting down the microphone, the mayor stepped down from the dais, the crowd parting as she handed a stone ornament to Jim. "For Draal." she nodded, watching along with the others as AAARRRGGHH!!! lifted Jim to put Draal’s ornament on the top.

"For Draal." Jim echoed, clutching his friend’s stone likeness and placing it on the top of the tree with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Mayor Nuñez." He hugged Claire’s mother tightly, rejoining the crowd.

Others began putting their own ornaments up, human, troll, and creature alike. Aja and Krel Tarron held on to Varvatos Vex’s ornament they had made, putting it up alongside the others. 

"Varvatos Vex may have started out as a traitor," Krel whispered, "but he died a _hero_. Akiridion-5 honours your sacrifice." He held Aja’s hand tightly, brother and sister standing in silence. After several long minutes, Krel finally made his way to the DJ booth, putting on his headphones. "I’m DJ Kleb, and we’re going to party tonight!’ He pushed the volume up, working a steady beat as everyone moved to the music. 

Toby and Darci were currently dancing, and Jim was occupied trying out his new Vespa excitedly. Claire glanced out at the crowd, her footsteps finding her way to where Barbara Lake sat. "Mrs Lake," she began, "I know it must be hard for you. I’d just like you to know Jim is in good hands. Blinky’s already training him to be his successor." 

"I already knew that, Claire." Barbara hugged her warmly. "I’m glad he has someone like you to be with. So," she raised an eyebrow, "has my son been eating? Is he adjusting okay?"

"Don’t worry, Mrs Lake," Claire reassured her. "Jim’s doing great. He’s building a better world for all of us." She held Barbara’s hand. "And I’m glad he has such an understanding mother. Did I tell you about the one time Jim…." The duo exchanged stories about the Trollhunter, laughing and talking into the night. 

From then on, every Christmas, it had become Arcadian tradition to celebrate with a carnival and a big tree, no matter the circumstances. Human or troll, Arcadia would always be home to James Lake Junior, who had finally embraced his identity. It wasn't just a town to him, or any of the other residents in Arcadia- they were all a family who would come together to defend their home in crisis, and live harmoniously in peace.


End file.
